Please Stay?
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael and Lucifer run into Crys and Alastair in the park. Michael tries to convince Crys to stay while Lucifer and Alastair have an argument over who has the better ass.


The minute Lucifer got his vessel Nick he went to search for Crystal. He thought he knew her like the back of his hand but wherever he went it appeared to be a dead end for him. After he and Michael had joined Dean and the others he gave up his search and focused on being with Kate. Everyone had just finished with a nest of Vampires so the girls dragged them to the park to relax for the rest of the day. The park was empty except for a female jogger and a man sitting under a tree. Lucifer and Kate went for a short walk around the park before the jogger crashed into them.

"God I'm so sorry" She apologised looking to Kate.

"It's fine" Kate laughed. Lucifer looked at the girl noticing her hazel eyes and necklace that gave off a small shine. He looked to his necklace and saw it glowing more brightly. Lucifer shook it off as nothing and looked to see the jogger gone.

"You ok? You zoned out" Kate asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine" He reassured her with a smile. They went back to the others to see the jogger talking to the man under the tree. The man nodded and they both started running out of the park having to run by the group as they did so. This time Lucifer saw the vial necklace and Michael saw his handprint burned onto her lower back. After they passed them Lucifer and Michael took off running after them.

"HEY STOP!" Lucifer shouted. The group watched in confusion as Michael and Lucifer tackled the two people to the ground pinning them under their weight.

"This is considered attempted rape" The man said gesturing to Lucifer straddling his hips.

"Zip it Alastair. Now you two have some explaining to do" He growled looking at them.

"So much for hiding" Crys muttered trying to break free of Michael's grip.

"You two are coming back with us and not leaving until you explain what the hell happened got it?" Michael said sternly.

"Yes mom" Alastair joked as Lucifer hauled him to his feet. Michael gripped Crys' shoulder tight and pushed her towards the others. When they got there they forced Alastair and Crys to sit down.

"Sit down, shut up, don't speak unless spoken to" Michael requested.

"He always this bossy?" Alastair looked to Crys.

"After living with him you get used to it" Crys shrugged.

"Is that….?" Dean pointed to Alastair.

"Great another one of my failed students" Alastair rolled his eyes.

"At least you doing something with what I taught you and not wasting it" Crys said.

"What part of shut up don't you two understand?" Lucifer growled.

"I've lived with Famine your threats aren't nearly as scary as he is" Crys replied.

"I don't take orders from you halo" Alastair stated. Crys looked to Alastair and nodded behind her. Alastair looked to Lucifer who was glaring at him. Michael narrowed his eyes at the two and face-palmed when they quickly got up and made a run for the exit of the park.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" Alastair shouted. Michael disappeared and re-appeared in front of Crys.

"Why have you been avoiding us?" Michael asked looking hurt.

"No reason"

"So you have been avoiding me and Lucifer for no reason at all?" Michael crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ehh yes" Crys replied looking to Alastair who was still running away from Lucifer.

"I know when you're lying Crystal" Michael sighed.

"You are better off without me Michael trust me" Crys commented.

"Why?" Michael asked tilted his head in confusion.

"You could do better than me Michael. You deserve to be happy after everything you've been through" Crys answered.

"I'm happy with you" Michael said.

"You could do better" Crys sighed looking to the ground.

"No I couldn't" Michael insisted. Crys looked up at him again before she began to walk over to Alastair who was lying on the ground panting. Michael grabbed her upper arm and spun her back to face him.

"Michael let me go" Crys said trying to pull from his grip.

"No. I love you" He replied.

"Well I don't love you" Crys lied. Michael placed his other hand on the handprint on her back and smirked when it didn't burn her.

"What are you smirking at?" Crys asked.

"The mark would burn you if you didn't love me" He answered. Crys rolled her eyes at him and tried to get his hand off her.

"Michael please let go" Crys said.

"Tell me you love me and I'll let you go" Michael shrugged.

"If I do that it will be harder to leave"

"I'm not letting you leave"

"I will leave when you're not looking"

"You leave I'll kill myself"

"You love yourself to much"

"I love you more"

"I'm not staying Michael" Crys said sternly. Michael removed his hand and conjured up an angel blade before handing it to her.

"What the hell do you want me to do with this?" She asked staring at it. Michael put the hilt in her grip and brought her hand up pointing the tip of the blade to his chest.

"Michael stop being dramatic" Crys tried to move her hand.

"Just do it or I'll do it myself when you go" Michael replied.

"You're serious?" Crys muttered.

"It almost killed me the last time I lost you I'm not living if you go again"

"Can't you just move on?"

"No"

"Stubborn much?"

"Yes"

"I'm not killing you" Crys tried to let go of the blade but Michael had his hand over hers preventing it.

"Tell me you love me and I'll let you go and I promise I won't kill myself" Michael stared into her hazel eyes with his deep blue ones.

"You know I do"

"In heaven what was the one thing we promised each other?" Michael said. By now everyone's eyes were on them wondering what they were talking about and why Michael had a blade pointed to his chest.

"Never to hurt, lie or betray one another" Crys replied.

"You leaving me hurts in more ways than one" Michael stated.

"Michael I have to stay in hell and help Alastair and Crowley run things. If we don't demons will be trying to kill you every 5 minutes" Crys explained.

"Just for a while please?" Michael begged looking down at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Not the look" Crys went wide eyed. Michael kept giving her 'the look' and stuck out his bottom lip slightly to make it cuter.

"Uggh" Crys whined knowing it was no use.

"DON'T GIVE INTO THE LOOK!" Alastair shouted from under Lucifer.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Crys yelled back not taking her eyes off Michael who pouted more.

"Damn 'the look'" Crys cursed lowering her hand. Michael grinned in triumph and placed his hands on her waist.

"Crowley can run hell for a while by himself" Michael whispered.

"He gets bitchy when me and Alastair don't show up" Crys replied placing her hand on his chest.

"When do you ever obey the rules?" Michael smirked.

"Hmm never but I don't like leaving Crowley to do all the work" Crys answered looking down. By now everyone was sitting down on the grass with bored expressions watching the two while Alastair tried to shove Lucifer off him.

"Get your fat ass off me" Alastair growled.

"Nope" Lucifer smirked at him pinning his hands behind his back. Michael looked over to Lucifer and Alastair and laughed at his misfortune. Crys looked back up at Michael and then closed her eyes.

"Crowley is sending a string of curse words to me saying how Ginger has painted the main room pink" Crys giggled.

"He can survive another 5 minutes" Michael replied before kissing her gently. Alastair and Lucifer rolled their eyes at them before getting into a wrestling match.

"Ha!" Alastair exclaimed pinning Lucifer down.

"Get your fat ass off me" Lucifer mimicked.

"I have a perfect ass thank you very much" Alastair replied.

"Pfft I have a better ass than you"

"Kate said I have a nice ass when I fucked her last night" Alastair smirked.

"OH HELL NO!" Lucifer shouted.

"HELL YES" Alastair grinned.

"SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN ASSHOLE!" Lucifer tried to glare at him.

"COME ON THEN!" Alastair stood up and produced his angel blade motioning for Lucifer to 'bring it'. Lucifer took his blade out of his jacket pocket and spun it around in his hand a few times. Alastair dodged a punch Lucifer threw and kneed him in the balls.

"SUCK IT BITCH!" Alastair shouted in victory as Lucifer fell on all fours.

"Motherfucker" Lucifer groaned holding his crotch area while glaring at the horseman.

"Ohh did I hurt the precious devil" Alastair teased. Lucifer growled and lunged at Alastair delivering a punch to the stomach. Lucifer pinned Alastair underneath him and wrapped his hands around his neck. Alastair held up his blade and nodded to Lucifer to look down. Lucifer looked down and saw the blade aimed at his crotch.

"You want me dead or your dick?" Alastair smirked.

"Oh you little bastard" Lucifer muttered. Just as Lucifer let go of him, Alastair brought his knee up and hit Lucifer in the crotch again.

"I win" Alastair smirked before standing up in victory. Lucifer lay down on his back and tried to regain feeling in his dick. Crys high-fived Alastair as did Michael making Lucifer glare at him.

"It's funny" Michael shrugged.

"Should we do something?" Sam asked.

"Nah he has it covered" Dean laughed turning Lucifer's glare on him. Michael gave Crys a long satisfying kiss before she went back to hell with Alastair leaving Lucifer in pain on the ground.

"I can't feel my dick" Lucifer groaned standing up.

"I am so happy right now" Dean laughed wiping a tear from his eye. Michael tried not to laugh but failed miserably.

"I hate you all" Lucifer muttered before disappearing.


End file.
